Les jumeaux Sorel, deux français à Poudlard
by M. Lennon
Summary: Que sait Harry Potter de son père ? De sa mère ? De Sirius ? De Remus ? Pas grand chose finalement. Mais le lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard, lorsqu'il rencontre Louise Sorel qui lui apprend qu'elle a connu ses parents et le reste des Maraudeurs, il se dit que, peut-être, il va enfin savoir.
1. Rencontre

**Les jumeaux Sorel, deux français à Poudlard.**

**Rencontre. **

Nous sommes le 3 mai 1998, le lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard. Comme beaucoup de monde, je cherche Harry Potter. Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme les autres, je suis Louise Sorel. Je suis française et même si je n'ai pas participé à cette bataille, sans moi, elle n'aurait pas pu être gagnée. Tout simplement parce que sans moi, il n'y aurait pas eu d'Harry Potter.

Je regarde autour de moi, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une tête connue. Mais je ne vois personne que je connaisse. Alors, en désespoir de cause, je m'approche d'un grand roux.

**-** Excusez moi, pourriez-vous m'aider ? Je m'appelle Louise Sorel et je cherche Harry Potter.

- Louise Sorel ? _Il_ aurait été ravi de vous voir… Vous cherchez Harry ? Comme tout le monde. Désolé, je ne sais pas où il est.

- Je suppose que vous le connaissez et que c'est la phrase qu'on vous a demandé de dire à tout le monde. Mais je ne veux pas le voir pour une photo ou un autographe. Je connaissais ses parents. Et je peux vous dire que sans moi, Harry ne serait même pas né alors…

- Vous connaissiez les Maraudeurs ?

- Oui. J'ai même été leur adversaire, avec Val. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Au revoir, merci.

Je repars à la recherche du Survivant quand le jeune homme me rappelle.

**-** Il est dans la Salle Sur Demande, avec ses deux meilleurs amis et sa copine.

- Merci. Au fait, votre nom ?

- George Weasley.

Je lui souris pour le remercier et pars en direction du 7e étage. Ah la salle sur demande… que de souvenirs. J'arrive devant la fameuse tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et passe trois fois devant en pensant « J'ai besoin de voir Harry Potter. ». Je m'arrête et regarde une porte se former. Une fois celle-ci finie, j'entre dans la salle. Effectivement, dedans, se trouvent Harry et 3 autres adolescents. Ils me regardent tous d'un air interloqué.

**- **Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je me présente : je suis Louise Sorel. J'ai été une amie de tes parents Harry. Je pense très sincèrement qu'ils auraient été fiers de toi… D'ailleurs, tu sais que sans moi, tu ne serais même pas né ? Enfin, sans moi et Valentin, évidemment…

- Vous avez connu mes parents ? Remus et Sirius aussi ? Alors pourquoi n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous ?

- Oui, Remus et Sirius aussi… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas entendu parler de moi. Mais je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je voulais juste te voir Harry… Au revoir.

Ce soir, c'est le banquet. Le banquet célébrant la fin de la Guerre. Je ne parle pas. Je ne connais personne. Je ne vois pas Remus. Cela m'attriste. Je décide de sortir de table. Je me rends dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Avec Valentin, nous avions toujours rêvé y rentrer. J'arrive devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci me laisse rentrer, même si je suis une ex-Serdaigle. J'entre. Wow. Même si je préfère la salle commune de Serdaigle, je dois avouer que celle de Gryffondor est vraiment belle et chaleureuse. Je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas seule. Un jeune homme brun est assis sur le canapé et contemple le feu. Je m'assois à côté de lui et je m'aperçois que c'est l'Elu. Un silence s'installe. Mais le brun à lunettes décide de le rompre.

**- **Vous avez vraiment connu mes parents ?

- Oui.

Le silence reprend sa place dans la salle rouge et or. Mais Harry le brise à nouveau.

- Tout à l'heure vous avez dit que sans vous, je n'existerais pas. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sans moi, James serait toujours aussi stupide. Et Lily ne l'aimerait toujours pas.

- Donc c'est à vous que je dois la vie ?

- En quelque sorte, oui.

- Vous pouvez me raconter ?

- Quoi ?

- Tout.

- Toute notre 7ème année à Poudlard ?

- Oui. Comment mes parents étaient, comment Sirius était, comment Remus était…

- Alors pour ça, il faut que je te raconte notre histoire, celle de Valentin et moi, _l'histoire des jumeaux Sorel, l'histoire de deux français à Poudlard._

* * *

Bien le bonjour mes amis ! (ou le bonsoir, ou le bonne nuit, ou le bon après midi, choisissez selon l'heure)

Ce chapitre ne sert pas à grand chose en soi, sauf à poser les bases ! Dans le prochain, pas forcément beaucoup plus d'actions mais là, on remontera le temps ! Parce que, oui, cette fiction sera divisée en deux parties : 1977 (a.k.a Marauder's time) et 1998 (Harry Potter's time).

Sinon, pour le prochain chapitre, je pense qu'il sera en ligne vendredi prochain.

Voilà voilà ! Enjoy !

(les reviews sont graaaaaaaaaaaaaaandement appréciées )

M. Lennon.


	2. Arrivée

**Arrivée**.

Nous étions les élèves les plus populaires de l'Académie de Beauxbatons. Nous étions le genre d'élève qui avait d'excellentes notes mais qui faisait également rire leurs camarades. Nous étions les farceurs les plus doués depuis au moins 10 générations d'élèves français. Nous étions fiers de cette réputation que nous avions gagnée et dont nous prenions grand soin.

Mais voilà, notre père avait été muté. A Londres. Ce qui signifiait déménagement. Et donc, changement d'école. Ce à quoi nous nous étions fermement opposés.

- C'est mort Papa. On n'ira pas dans ton école pourrie. On reste à Beauxbatons, avais-je déclaré à l'annonce de mon père.

- En plus, en Ecosse, il pleut tout le temps. Et la bouffe anglaise est dégueulasse ! avait renchérit mon jumeau.

- Mes enfants… Vous pensez vraiment avoir le choix ?

- Ben, vu qu'il s'agit de NOTRE éducation, un peu, oui, avait rétorqué Valentin.

- Et bien, vous avez tord. J'y ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie à Poudlard. C'est là bas que j'ai connu votre mère…

Mon frère et moi, qui nous apprêtions à répondre, nous interrompîmes à l'entente de la dernière phrase de leur père. Celui-ci ne parlait que très rarement de sa femme, décédée alors que n'avions que 4 ans. Aussi, nous n'en savions presque rien et ne connaissions pas notre famille maternelle. Nous finîmes donc par abdiquer.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvèrent sur le quai 9 ¾ le 1e septembre 1977.

- Putain, Val, c'est quoi tous ces gens ? Et c'est quoi ce train tout nul ?

- Allez, courage Lou. Dans un an, un tout petit an, on est de retour en France.

- Bon, mes enfants, arrêtez de faire vos français et de râler. Montez dans le train, il ne va pas tarder à partir.

- Au revoir Papa, dis-je en montant dans le train.

- Tu vas nous manquer, dit Valentin en me rejoignant.

Nous partîmes à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Mais tous étaient remplis. A l'exception d'un, où il ne se trouvait qu'une jeune fille rousse.

- Excuse-moi, on peut s'installer ici ?

- Vous vous appelez Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas à ma connaissance, répondis-je.

- Alors vous êtes les bienvenus.

Soulagés, mon frère et moi entrâmes dans le compartiment et nous nous installâmes sur la banquette en face de la jeune fille. Aucun de nous deux n'osait parler. Mais ma curiosité l'emporta.

- Désolée de te déranger, mais c'est qui Potter, au juste ?

La jeune anglaise referma tranquillement son livre, me regarda moi, puis sa montre.

- Vous allez voir dans 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement. Quatre garçons entrèrent et s'installèrent. Un brun à lunettes, assis à coté de la rousse, la regarda avec un sourire charmeur.

- Evans… tu sors avec moi ?

- Potter… pour la 587369e fois : non !

Valentin et moi nous regardâmes et explosâmes de rire.

- Ah oui. Quand même. Je vois le genre.

- Ça fait combien de temps qu'il s'acharne comme ça ?

- Ça va faire la 3e année.

Potter et ses trois amis semblèrent enfin s'apercevoir de notre présence.

- Vous êtes qui vous ? nous demanda-t-il.

- Louise et Valentin Sorel... répondis-je.

- Pour votre plus grand plaisir, finit mon jumeau.

- Notre plus grand plaisir ? Vraiment ? rigola-t-il.

- Vraiment. On en reparlera à la fin de l'année, fais nous confiance.

- On ne se connaît pas, d'où vous avez cru que je vous faisais confiance ?

_- Tu_ ne nous connais pas. Nous, on te connaît.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais. Démonstration ?

- Faites-vous plaisir.

- T'es un type fou amoureux. Ça se voit à la flamme qui s'est allumée dans tes yeux quand tu as vu …

- Lily, moi c'est Lily. Lily Evans.

- Merci.

- Mais tu es lourd. Vraiment. Sûrement à l'aise avec la gent féminine, mais pas avec Lily, pas quand il y a des sentiments.

- Tu es le chef de ta petite bande.

- Mais tu ne les méprises pas, loin de là. Tu les aimes, ce sont de vrais amis pour toi.

- Tu es populaire.

- Ce qui t'as rendu sur de toi, même un peu trop, et prétentieux.

- Tu es capitaine dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ta maison.

- Qui est, je pense, Gryffondor.

- Nous rajouterions bien des choses, mais ce ne sont que des soupçons.

- Autre chose, Potter ?

- Ouais. Vous êtes flippants.

- Tu aurais pu être original.

- Ça fait au moins… 453 fois qu'on nous le dit.

- Pas étonnant, murmura un brun aux cheveux longs.

- Excuse-moi, tu es ?

- Sirius Black.

- Ah. Un Black…

En disant cela, je regardai mon jumeau. Puis, je reportai mon attention sur le brun.

- Mais passons. Et vous ? Quels sont vos noms ?

- Remus Lupin.

- Peter Pettigrow.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais nous, on a quelque chose à préparer. On y va ? déclara James.

Ses trois amis le suivirent. En sortant, il adressa un clin d'œil à Lily qui lui répondit par un regard noir. Soudain, je réalisai ce que le brun avait dit. Et à la tête de mon jumeau, je compris qu'il était tout aussi inquiet que moi. Il décida de demander discrètement à Lily sur ce que nous venions d'entendre.

- Lily, dis moi… C'est quoi ce « quelque chose à préparer » dont Potter a parlé ?

- Ah, ça… Voyez-vous, vous venez d'avoir le privilège de rencontrer les Maraudeurs. Leur but dans la vie est d'ennuyer les Serpentards, de coucher avec le plus de fille possible et de faire des farces. Quelle bande de gamins ! Mais ils sont extrêmement populaires et tout le monde adore leurs blagues, excepté les Serpentards, évidemment. Ah qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que quelqu'un les fasse descendre de leur petit nuage !

- C'est si gentiment demandé, murmura si doucement Valentin que Lily, au contraire de moi, ne l'entendit pas.

Le train s'arrêta et nous comprenions que nous étions arrivés. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, nous suivîmes Lily. Mais à un moment, elle s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers nous.

- Mais oui ! Les deux français ! Dumbledore m'a envoyé une lettre pour m'en parler ! Je savais bien que cela me disait quelque chose ! Alors, pour faire simple, comme vous n'êtes pas encore répartis, il faut que vous suiviez Hagrid et les premières années.

Elle fit une pause. Mais voyant que nous ne réagissions pas, elle reprit.

- Vous ne savez pas qui est Hagrid ? Ni ce qu'est la Répartition ?

- La Répartition si. Par contre, pour Hagrid…

- Hagrid est le garde chasse et le gardien des clés de Poudlard. C'est lui qui va vous mener jusqu'au château. C'est le demi géant, là bas.

- D'accord. Bon, et bien à plus tard Lily.

Après avoir emprunté des espèces de barques et les avoir partagé avec des enfants, nous arrivâmes enfin dans le Château. Malgré notre chauvinisme, nous étions forcés d'admettre que c'était un endroit magnifique. Nous suivîmes donc Hagrid. Ensuite, une femme à l'aspect sévère vint à nous.

- Bonjour et bienvenue à Poudlard. Nous allons aller dans la Grande Salle où se déroulera la Répartition. Je vous appellerez puis, vous viendrez mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête qui décidera de votre maison. Compris ? Ah, et concernant les deux français, je vous appellerais à la fin.

Nous acquiesçâmes et entrèrent enfin dans la fameuse Grande Salle. A l'égal du Château, c'était somptueux. Le faux plafond était magique et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer la beauté de la salle. La Répartition se déroula tranquillement. De temps en temps, je jetais des coups d'œil à la table des Gryffondor. James essayait désespéramment de parler à Lily, qui l'ignorait de façon magistrale. Lorsque le dernier anglais fut appelé, tous commencèrent à parler. Mais un vieil homme, que j'identifiai comme étant le fameux Dumbledore, se leva. Le silence reprit sa place.

**-**Une nouvelle année recommence à Poudlard. Je sais, ou du moins, je l'espère, que vous êtes conscients de ce qui passe à l'extérieur. Le seigneur des Ténèbres prend du pouvoir. Je sais que parmi vous, certains se destinent à rejoindre ses rangs. Mais il y en a d'autre, apparemment tout destiné à suivre cette voie, qui a décidé de se battre pour le Bien. Je ne peux que vous encourager à faire pareil. Mais pour revenir aux broutilles scolaires, il y a des règles, qui sont faites pour être suivies. Je prierais donc les premières années à les respecter, et ne pas imiter quelques uns des leurs aînés. La Forêt Interdite restera interdite jusqu'à ce que je décide d'en changer le nom. Et, à moins que vous ne vouliez avoir un œil au beurre noir, je vous conseille de ne pas vous approcher du Saule Cogneur. Et pour finir, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que cette année, notre prestigieuse école a l'honneur d'accueillir deux Français. Je vous prierais donc de leur montrer l'hospitalité anglaise. Mais voyons d'abord quelle maison va les accueillir. Mlle Sorel, je vous en prie.

D'un pas assuré, je m'approchai du fameux Choixpeau. C'était une espèce de chapeau tout recousu de partout. En le mettant sur me tête, je me demandai comment cette chose allait pouvoir me répartir dans une maison.

- _Des doutes sur mon intelligence ? Sache que tu n'es pas la première. Mais, contrairement à beaucoup d'autre, je vois une grande réflexion. Te répartir ne va pas être une chose facile. Tant mieux, j'adore les défis. Voyons voir… Ou la, pas Poufsouffle. Tu es peut-être loyale mais les règles ne sont pas faites pour toi. Plus que trois. Alors… Tu as le courage d'une Gryffondor, la ruse d'une Serpentard et l'intelligence d'une Serdaigle. Bon. Eliminons Serpentard. A une autre époque, j'aurais pu t'y placer mais vu les circonstances actuelles, mieux vaut pas. __Plus qu'à choisir entre les deux… Ecoute, je ne sais absolument pas… Une préférence, peut-être ?_

- Les Maraudeurs, dans quelle maison sont-ils ?

_- Gryffondor._

- Un peu de concurrence leur fera du bien. Va pour Serdaigle !

- SERDAIGLE !

Souriante, je me dirigeai vers la table de ma nouvelle maison, pas très compliquée à trouver, vu les acclamations qui en émanaient. Mon frère fut appelé et à peine posa-t-il le chapeau sur sa tête que celui-ci cria « SERDAIGLE ». Il s'assit à mes côtés en me souriant.

Cette année promettait d'être … _différente_.

* * *

Oui, je sais, j'avais dit vendredi mais... voilà. (on applaudit cette excuse formidable s'il vous plait)

J'espère avoir au moins **une **review... (sivouplé)

Enjoy !

M. Lennon


End file.
